Impossible Possibilities
by HandsomHolly
Summary: Ron did something terrible to the wizarding world. He committed murder to 13 different wizards and witches, including Lavender Brown and Draco Malfoy. What happens when Hermione gets hit by a car and was sent back to first year? Will she change fate and fall in love with someone unexpected? **Taken from my Quotev and Wattpad accounts**
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**  
***Third Person Point of View***

_ "Hermione, I really need to talk to you! Please, Hermione, don't walk away; I thought you wanted to get married and have 14 kids while being minister of magic, please don't walk away Hermione. Hermione! Don't, please, please, I need you!"_

_"Ron, you don't get it! I want to be with you! I caught you, I knew you were doing something not right, I will not frolic around with killers!"_

_ "Hermione, I'm not the only killer!"_

_ "No, you aren't, but you're the only one I know that killed just for fun! THE WAR IS OVER! And you murdered Lavender, I'll never forgive you!"_

_"Are you going to turn me in?"_

_"No, I'm going to do much worse. Watch and learn,"_

_~.~_

_"Ron, Hermione's dead,"_

_"Harry, Hermione isn't dead. She just left me,"_

_"She had a good reason to. The only reason why I'm not gone yet is because I want to know why you killed Lavender and the other twelve wizards that have been mysteriously murdered,"_

_"I did it because I wanted to kill,"_

_"So the reason why you killed them was because you wanted to?"_

_"You don't understand, Harry! I killed them because they are backstabbers that hurt her in Hogwarts, and I know they are going to do it again!"_

_"Ron, Lavender didn't hurt Hermione in Hogwarts! YOU DID! Neither did all of the others, except Draco, but he apologized Ron, they changed for the better! They didn't kill you, did they?"_

_"I didn't hurt Hermione, Lavender did,"_

_"Why did the birds attack you and not Lavender then?"_

_"I don't know Harry; please don't be mad at me,"_

_"Ron, I'm sorry,"_

_"Sorry for what?"_

_"I can't stay with you; I'm on Hermione's side with this,"_  
_  
"Are you going to turn me in?"_

_"No, I'm going to do something much worse,"_

_"Ron, why did you murder Lavender?"_

_"Because I wanted to,"_

_"I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS RONALD WEASLEY, I AM ASHAMED! I AM ASHAMED THAT YOU KILLED THEM BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO! AND HERMIONE! SHE IS DEAD, SHE IS DEAD RONALD WEASLEY!"_

_"Mum, Hermione isn't dead,"_

_"YES SHE IS. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW? SHE WAS SO UPSET WITH YOU THAT SHE WALKED OUT OF YOUR APARTMENT BUILDING AND DIDN'T NOTICE THE MUGGLE CAR HIT HER!"_

_"I-"_

_"YOU SHOULD BE SORRY YOUNG MAN!"_

_"BUT I'M NOT SORRY!"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I'M NOT SORRY, BECAUSE I WAS DOING THE RIGHT THING!"_

_"TELL ME, HOW IS KILLING SOMEONE THE RIGHT THING!?"_

_"…"  
_

_"That's what I thought,"_

_"Are you going to turn me in?"_

_"No, I'm going to do much worse. Get out,"_

_~.~_

_"Ron, I don't understand how you could do something that terrible,"_

_"You don't understand,"_

_"We all believed you loved Hermione, Fred loved her too. If he were alive, he would love her much better than you ever did. It was always you Ron. Fred would have comforted her,"_

_"Stop talking about Fred, George, he's dead,"_

_"You don't know what you have until it's gone,"_

_"But she deserves me,"_

_"No, FRED deserved her Ron. You deserve nobody. You did the unthinkable and killed, and an unthinkable act such as death is what happened to Fred,"_

_"Are you going to turn me in?"_

_"No, I'm going to do much worse,"_

_~.~_

Hermione fled from the apartment Ron and she used to own, but just thinking about Ron hurt. She caused him to be a murderer. She was the reason behind Lavender Brown's death. She was the reason behind Draco Malfoy's death. She was the reason for thirteen wizards dead.

Wiping tears on her sleeve, Hermione ran towards the woods where she could apparate the hell out of there. She didn't know where she could go, she lived with Ron. She left EVERYTHING behind.

_I could always stay with Harry and Ginny, _Hermione thought, _but they are having a child and I would have to stay on the couch and be an inconvenience. I could always stay at the Leaky Cauldron… Yes, I'll stay at the leaky cauldron._

Hermione ran across the street, not using her head, and turned to find a muggle car heading right towards her. The car was beeping like a maniac, but Hermione was frozen. Yes, Hermione Jean Granger, heroine of the second wizarding war, Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, smartest witch of her age, and Harry Potter's best friend was frozen in place as the muggle car sped towards her.

The car impacted with Hermione, and with a loud SLAM Hermione Jean Granger was dead.

**Hey it's me :D I'm Holly if you didn't know. I am SO excited for this story, are you? Because I know for one I am :) Well, if you have any questions or comments leave them in the review section; I want to hear EVERYTHING you are thinking of this story so far. Love you guys~ **

**I should also point out that this is on my Quotev account and my Wattpad account, so if any of you read it on there it is mine.**

**-Handsom Holly**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Hermione Jean Granger's Point of View**

I woke up with a loud ringing in my ears, where was I? Was I okay? What happened? I remember getting hit by a car; that should've killed me. But obviously I wasn't dead unless this light is in heaven to torture me… Or I was in hell.

"Jean, Hermione's awake!" I heard a ruff voice that I immediately pin-pointed as my father's. But my father was dead, I remember. I sent him to live in Australia with my mother as different people so the death eaters wouldn't find them, but they found them anyways.

"Dad?" I asked softly, and he chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him. Why was I so tiny? Sure, I was short for my age but I wasn't THIS tiny. The last time I was this short I was eleven, at the most.

"Hermione, your mother and I thought you were dead! Why did you go running off and got hit by a car? We told you to stay here," I thought about it, I was hit by a car when I was ten and was put in a coma for about 4 months. That is probably what he was referring to. That means… I was eleven.

_No_, I thought, _this isn't possible. How did I go back in time? There was NOT possible. It just isn't. There is no possible magic in the wizarding world that brought you back IN YOUR OWN BODY, a time turner could bring you back but not 10 years, and you wouldn't be in your own body. Your original persona would continue running about._

I felt light headed, how was I supposed to stop time from changing? I don't remember EVERY SINGLE LITTLE THING about my past! If I took one step out of place, for example biting my lip, then time would change forever.

"Hermione, Daniel? HERMIONE! Oh my goodness, Hermione, I was so worried! Why did you have to run off to get hit by a car?" She frantically fretted and hugged my tight, and I think I hugged her just as tightly.

"I was curious, I thought I saw a boy swinging on a swing alone so I went to go and say hi but… A car raced towards me, I'm sorry if I would have seen it I would have not walked in front of it," I mumbled into my mother's shoulder, my voice not yet aged.

"It's okay, it's all okay now," She murmured and I nodded into her shoulder. In truth, I couldn't remember why I walked in front of the car. That means time has changed already, and I might not even get my Hogwarts letter.

I would never have met Harry or… him. Just thinking about him hurt me, and if I want to keep time on track I'd have to be friends with him. I just hugged my mother tighter.

"Don't worry Hermione, everything's going to be okay," I may have believed her ten years ago, but I knew for a fact that I didn't now.

~.~

It had been two months since the accident, and my first Hogwarts letter should be coming any day now, "HERMIONE," My mother called from down the hall. I quickly put down my paper I was writing on and hurried out of the room to the kitchen, where my mother was sorting through letters.

"I put your breakfast on the table, go on," She motioned to the table where there were pancakes and orange juice. Placed under my glass was an elegant envelope, looking as if it could be on Pinterest.

I curiously grabbed the envelope, and turned it to see the Hogwarts seal of the lion, badger, eagle, and snake with the H connecting them all together. I was still a witch, even if I was given a second chance in life; how lucky was I?

I opened the letter, and Mine-Professor McGonagall's signature greeted me as I saw the letter I held in my hand eleven years ago. It was my letter to Hogwarts, "Mom? Is Hogwarts real?"

"Hog-what?" She asked surprised, and I turned and showed her the letter. Her eyes popped open and her jaw opened wide, "Hogwarts?"

"It's a school for witches and wizards," I spoke honestly and she snorted, must not believe me. But it IS true.

"There are no such things as witches and wizards, you are a smart girl Hermione; you should know that," It was real, and I knew it. But I'd have to drop it; Dumbledore would come in a few days, "It must be a prank,"

I nodded, "Okay mum,"

~.~

There was a knock on the door when I was reading 'Pride and Prejudice'. I laid my book down and carefully added a bookmark, then trampled through the house and to the front door, unlatching it as I swung the door open.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway, smiling kindly down at me. I felt like bursting into tears, but I wasn't going to because that would look weird, "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, from Hogwarts," I looked at him like he was crazy.

"My mom says that Hogwarts isn't real and it's just a prank pulled on me," I spoke again as my mother froze in the doorway to the foyer.

"Yes but it is real and I will explain later, if you would let me," I nodded as I stepped back letting him in. My mother looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Hermione! You don't let people into the house that you don't know," She scolded.

"But I know he's Albus Dumbledore," I spoke simply. She just shook her head.

"No, Hogwarts isn't real, Albus, and I'm afraid you're going to have to leave she stated firmly," I just shook my head.

"What's Hogwarts? What's it like there? How do I get there? How much does it cost? What grades do you need to go there?" I fired questions off and he chuckled.

"Hogwarts is a magical place for witches and wizards, say Hermione, have you ever done something when you were frightened or mad?" I thought about it, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes, I made my mom's fireplace spit out fire onto the carpet. That's why there is a scorch mark there," I spoke simply.

"That's because of your magic has not been trained yet and if you don't train it you could destroy everything. That's what this school is for; to teach you how to use your magic," I nodded, "It's a castle and you get there by train. It is free, but you need to buy your supplies and your grades don't matter until after your first year,"

"Mummy, can I go to Hogwarts?"

"Prove it," My mother stated.

"Prove what?"

"Prove that it's for witches and wizards," She bluntly explained and he nodded. Next thing I knew, my couch was on fire, and my mother screamed. And then the couch wasn't on fire, and the flames were gone; no trace of them.

"Will I learn how to do that?" I asked awestruck, and he nodded.

"If you are dedicated to your studies then yes you will definitely get there," I looked at my mom, and she sighed.

"Where do we go to get supplies?"

**Hey it's me, and I wanted to say thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! The third chapter will be up soon, don't you worry! Please comment, favorite, and follow!**

**-Secrets by Blaire**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Fred Weasley's Point of View**

I grinned as I saw my brother stroll into the kitchen, rubbing his neck just as I was. George and I had gotten whacked by our mother for 'lying' about which one of us were which. We were just grinning, practically having identical smiles on our faces.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO YOUR MOTHER FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY," Our mother screamed from the next room before storming in with the newspaper in hand. I feigned a hurt look.

"Mum, why do you always say his name first?" I pouted, pointing to George, and he just grinned wickedly.

"Because I'm the hotter twin," He 'flipped' his hair even though there wasn't enough to flip. She looked at us shocked before shaking the shock off, and setting off to stir the soup.

"Glad you finally got it right Georgie,"

"Well Freddy, I was pointing to myself not you,"

"But you said Fred was the hotter twin, and I am Fred so…"

"Whatever," We high fived and then went to search for Ron to mess with; he was so easy. I think the favorite time of mine was when we changed his pillow into a spider. He must be terribly afraid of spiders now.

"Oh Percy, your father and I are SO proud of you. I can't believe you made Prefect, oh this is so exciting!" Our mother squealed and we flashed a devious look.

"Ickle Percy-kins made Prefect?" I cackled, and Percy spun around and glared at us, and I just grinned back.

"What?" George faked shock, "Why would Percy-kins glare? We are only telling truths,"

"Shut up you gits," He snarled, and I stole the badge off the counter; hiding it in my pocket. He looked back to the counter to grab his badge but then was shocked to find it wasn't there.

"Where did my badge go?" He growled, spinning around to glare at us.

"The kitchen table," I spoke, pointing to the badge I placed down when his back was turned. He glared at us and snatched the badge up, growling like a wild beast.

"I'm going upstairs," He pointed his nose up and stalked out of the room towards the stairs, and he stormed up the stairs probably to his room.

"You boys are so rude, you are third years now can't you act a little more mature?" She snapped and we shrugged, grinning.

"Nope," I popped the p.

"Not possible,"

"In the least,"

Our mother groaned and finished making the soup for lunch, "Your letters are on the table, open them we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow,"

~.~

"BOYS," My mother called and George and I trampled down the stairs, pushing to see which one of us could get there first, "We are going to Diagon Alley, grab your floo powder.

I let George go first, and thought back to yesterday. We got our letters yesterday and are planning to go to Diagon Alley now.

"Oh wait, boys, don't go yet we are still waiting for some muggle born girl that Dumbledore asked us to show around Diagon Alley. He was going to do it but he apparently is busy," I nodded and flopped on the couch.

A few moments later a knock came from the back door out of the kitchen. Mum sprung up and answered it, chatting with Dumbledore before saying, "She is WAY too thin! Do you eat three times a day?"

Our mum ushered the girl in and what I saw surprised me. This girl was probably the tiniest girl in the whole universe. Her hair was bushy but she had a bright smile. George started, "I'm Forge,"

"And I'm Gored,"

"And welcome,"

"To our,"

"Humble Home," We finished together and she cracked a bigger grin then I thought was possible.

"I'm Hermione," She spoke softly and smiled again. She smiles a lot, is my conclusion.

"Like in that muggle play 'A Winter's Tale'? We learned about it in muggle studies," I spoke, "I really didn't pay attention though; it's just girls spoke about how you died,"

She laughed a hallow laugh, "Wouldn't be the first time,"

"What do you mean?" George asked.

She seemed to notice she spilled something so she stated, "I was just joking, geez you people don't have a good sense of humor,"

Now THAT was insulting.

First of all, we are the BEST pranksters Hogwarts have EVER had, and second we make EVERYONE laugh; so how didn't we notice that was a joke?

"That is insulting miss," George cried out.

"Really, that hurts right here," I pointed to my heart.

"That's the wrong side, idiot," She laughed, and I felt myself get a little hotter and placed my hand on the other side of my chest. I felt a hard nudge in my side from George.

"Dude," He hurriedly whispered, "You're blushing,"

"I'm WHAT?" I gasped and ran to the bathroom to check my face in the mirror, "I don't see anything different," I walked out jokingly.

"I see you two idiots have changed my mind,"

"Good,"

"Well everyone, get ready we are leaving! RON STOP EATING THE CAKE THAT'S FOR AFTER DINNER," Mum yelled. Hermione looked confused when she was handed a handful of floo powder.

"I'll go first," I spoke and went into the fireplace, bending over because I was so tall, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

**There you go! Chapter 2 I hope you liked! Please review, it makes me happy...?**

**-Holly**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Hermione's Point of View**

Today is September first, and it's been a few days since I had been at the Weasley's. I am going there today however so they can show me how to get on the platform, since I am supposed to pretend I don't know how to get on the platform.

_It's stupid_, I thought. All of a sudden someone popped out of the fireplace and I noticed it was Fred. I knew it was Fred because his smile loops a little bit on the right side, George's on the left. They told me that's how they know they are still each other… If that makes any sense at all.

"Hey Fred," I spoke and his eyes widened, scratching the back of his head.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked dumbfounded, "Mum always messes up our names,"

"Your smile loops a bit on the right, George's on the left. Are you ready to go?" I asked, and he stared at me a little bit confused.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well, I think you know my answer," I answered, and my mind went back to the past. I never went to Diagon Alley with the Weasley's, this was completely new. I didn't think I did anything wrong!

_I didn't but other people are changing their minds, _I thought simply, _it makes perfect sense._ So even if I made everything happen the same, something different would happen.

I grabbed the floo powder out of his hand and stood in the fireplace, throwing the powder down as I called out clearly, "THE BURROW,"

Green flames erupted around me and I landed in the living room, brushing dust off me. Next thing I knew Fred came out a little too fast and slid out of the fireplace, hitting his head and knocking me over.

Five people burst out laughing and I looked up to see Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, George, Ron, and a young red-headed girl who I earlier figured out was Ginny who was 10. Percy was standing there looking bored, and I grinned.

"'Ello," I called and tried to get Fred off me, "Fred get off!"

"No I'm Fred," George argued.

"No, you're George, stop lying now Fred GET OFF ME," I tried to get him off with no success however. Eventually he got off and I felt like I was squished onto the ground.

"How does she know which one of us is which Fred?" George asked.

"I don't know, she called me Fred and I tried to tell her I was you but it didn't work," Mrs. Weasley looked triumphant.

"YES! You need to tell me your secret," I made a zipper motion on my lips.

"I shan't tell secrets, sorry Mrs. Weasley," She looked hurt but understood. I grabbed my trunk off the ground and asked, "Are we ready?"

"Alright kids, grab your trunks and get ready to side apparate. Charlie and Bill should be here soon to help us, ah! There's Bill!" I smiled as Bill walked in, looking slightly younger than he did when I met him in 4th year.

"Hullo mum," He greeted and hugged his mother who was really short compared to him.

"Bill!" George cried.

"You have left us," Fred continued.

"With these hooligans,"

"Who don't,"

"Even have,"

"A sense of humor,"

"AT ALL,"

"But Hermione does,"

"Good point,"

"Who is Hermione?" Bill asked confused, "And I understand little brothers, Percy has no sense of humor whatsoe-"

"Hey! I do too have a sense of humor, just not an idiotic one that YOU have," Percy sneered.

"This is Hermione," George motioned to me, and I grinned as I waved.

"I can introduce myself thanks George. I'm Hermione,"

"Nice to meet you Hermione,"

"MUM OPEN THE BLASTED DOOR!" A voice hollered from the back door, and Mrs. Weasley hurried into the kitchen and I heard her make the boy stop breathing, "Geez, let me breath!"

"I'm sorry Charlie dear, oh Hermione this is my other son Charlie," Mrs. Weasley introduced and I waved.

"I'm Hermione," I spoke before George could introduce me again.

"Nice to meet you, who am I apparating? You know I have to get back to Romania to work with the blasted Hungarian Horntail," Charlie spoke.

"Ginny is going with you Bill, Arthur you have Fred and George, I have Ron and Percy, and Charlie you have Hermione," She named off names and everyone nodded.

I hauled my trunk over to Charlie and flashed him a grin. He nodded and held his arm out and I grabbed it, and then felt a familiar squeezing sensation. When we stopped I fell to the ground because no one felt fine after their first apparation.

"Are you okay Hermione? Don't worry you get used to it eventually," I just grinned at Charlie.

"I feel great-ish," I mumbled the ish so hopefully he didn't hear it. He did however and let out a laugh.

"Come on, we're meeting the rest of them at the barrier," He spoke and grabbed my trunk for me. We walked along and came to the platform.

"Barrier?"

"To Platform 9 and ¾, I believe my mum has your ticket," I nodded, and he put my trunk down, "Bye mum, I have to go. I would stay but I can't. Send me letters," Charlie turned and strolled out of the busy train station.

"Is everyone ready?"

"I'm sorry," A boy with black messy hair spoke – Harry! "I couldn't help but notice you said platform 9 and ¾, and I was wondering how we get on the platform?"

"You just run through this wall," I made my jaw drop.

"You WHAT?" I took his words out of his mouth. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Percy why don't you go first," He nodded and ran through the wall, "See, it's not that bad,"

"I'll go first," I blurted out and ran through the wall, and coming out to the platform. I grinned, and came to the compartment I noticed was where I met Harry and Ron. I sat down, and pulled out a book.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Harry asked as he poked his head through the door, and I shook my head.

"Go ahead, sit down. You're Harry right? I'm Hermione," I held my hand out and he shook it.

"If you don't mind me asking, does EVERYONE know who I am?"

I flashed a grin, "Harry, of course we all do,"

**THERE! I hope you liked it, please, please, PLEASE review, it makes me feel so happy :)**

**-Holly**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Hermione's Point of View**

Today was the first day of classes and I was SO excited, even though I knew everything. I probably knew more than McGonagall, she said so herself back in my day.

…That makes me sound old. 'Back in my day' is what my parents say when they are talking about the 60's or 70's. My day is actually in the future, which I find extremely weird. Oh well.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table by myself and Harry and Ron came in chatting. They sat down next to me, and I grinned at Harry as he sat down, "Hullo Harry, Ron," I did my best to make sure I didn't scrunch my nose up when I talked to Ron.

"Hi Hermione," Ron greeted before shoving food in his mouth. I wrinkled my nose.

"Do you have ANY table manners Ron?" He didn't hear me however, too busy moaning about how good the food was. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"Miss Granger, your time table," Professor McGonagall spoke as she handed me my schedule for the next year. I smiled at her before answering.

"Thank you professor,"

"It's no problem dear, Harry Potter," She handed him his schedule and simply placed Ron's schedule on the edge of the table so the timetable didn't get any food on it, "Mr. Weasley, please have some table manners,"

"Sofray poseur," He spluttered out before gulping and saying, "Sorry Professor," She nodded, her nose wrinkled up and she continued down the table, handing schedules out.

"I'm going to the library, see you in class," I got up and headed out the door before falling smack into Fred, "OW! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going,"

"It's alright Hermione, not your fault. I wasn't looking either," I grinned at him before carefully walking around.

"Sorry again, bye,"

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"The library,"

"Why are you going to the library at this time?" Fred asked astounded.

"Because I like to read, bye," I turned and rushed off. I made it to the library, and read until it was time for class.

~.~

"I've never had SUCH A PAINFUL DAY in my entire life," Ron complained, I was rushing to the common room while he tried to keep up, "Geez woman, slow down,"

"No, I need to finish the potions essay, transfiguration homework, care of magical creatures essay, and DADA questions, so I need to get a start on,"

"That stuff isn't due until next week!"

"Yes, but we are going to have a lot of homework tomorrow, so see you later," I refused to let Ron copy off my homework this time around; maybe he would be smarter.

I went to a table in the corner of the room and set off working on my potions essay. Once I finished that, I slowly made progress and I finished all of the work, not needing to look at a single book.

I packed my things up and headed up to my room, placing my bag on my bed. Hurrying to the dining room, I quickly made it down the stairs and into the common room. I was just about to exit through the portrait hole when I heard, "Hermione, wait!"

I turned to see George rushing down with Fred on his tail, "How's my favorite first year?" I laughed dryly.

"I WOULD be better if I could get some food, so get your fat butts up and hurry!" I called and heart them gasp.

"We are NOT fat!"

"Keep telling yourself that, now come on," I scolded and hurried out, them on my tail. They kept arguing about which one of them is fatter. When we got to the Great Hall I spun around and spoke, "Neither of you are fat now shut UP please!" I groaned and walked in, sitting by Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys, how were your classes?"

"Terrible, we had so much homework!" Harry groaned.

"It's due next week," Ron spit his food all over the place when he spoke and I scrunched my nose up, disgusting.

"I finished all of mine," Harry spit out his pumpkin juice and Ron's food rolled out of his mouth when his jaw dropped, "What? It wasn't hard,"

"Yes it is! We learned about mandrakes! We aren't allowed to plot them until next year," Harry exclaimed.

"And I STILL CAN'T DO THE STUPID LEVITATING SPELL!" Ron seethed.

"Still, if you would have paid attention in class Ron then you would know how to do it," I spoke simply, finishing my food, "Well I'm going to go to the library, I'll see you two later,"

**There :) sorry if it's kind of boring right now, I'll try to get it a little more lively in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Holly**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Hermione's Point of View**

It was Halloween, and I knew today Professor Quirell would let the troll in. I planned to catch him, so the troll wouldn't come in. After classes, I went to the forbidden forest and looked around before running into the forest, wand at hand.

"Yes my lord," I heard the usual stuttery voice of Professor Quirell, but he wasn't stuttering, "The troll is here, for a distraction so we can blame Snape when we are done,"

"I KNOW QUIRELL I HEAR EVERYTHING YOU HEAR," Hissed a voice from behind his turban, and I knew for a fact that was Voldemort. I stepped out from behind the shadows and walked up to Professor Quirell.

"What are you doing, Professor?" I asked curiously as Professor Quirell turned around with an evil look on his face.

"What are you doing out here, girl?" The man hissed, and I just stared at him; not the reaction he was looking for.

"I saw you walk out and you looked suspicious SO I decided to follow you," I spoke back, "Besides, I knew Snape was innocent. Tell Voldemort he sounds really old and he should've welcomed death a long time ago,"

"How long have you known?"

"Ever since the beginning of the year when I could see the outline of a nose and when I keep seeing you whisper hurriedly to yourself," I spoke casually, and he clenched his fists.

"Show me the girl," The raspy voice yearned, "I want to kill her; she could destroy us,"

"Yes master," Quirell growled, and unwrapped his turban and spun around and I was greeted with the haunting face Harry was used to seeing.

"A first year; a first year figured this out?" Voldemort cackled, "This will be easy, Avada-"

"EXPELLIARMUS," I screamed, and he was blown back, "Stupefy," Quirell was blown unconscious and I straightened out, the maze at the end of the year has to happen otherwise Voldemort could rise and win. At least I could stop them from hurting me.

I snapped the wand Quirell was using – Or really Voldemort's wand. I marched out of the forest and to the Halloween feast, knowing that I could enjoy it since nothing bad would really happen.

I sat down next to Harry, and he looked at me confused, "Hermione, why were you late?"

"I was busy finishing homework," I lied casually, "Don't worry, all mine is done,"

"Do you mind helping me with my potions essay?"

"Yes, Harry, I do mind," I went back to eating. He knew I wouldn't help him.

"Hermione, I wanted to let you know that I pranked Malfoy for you," I looked at Fred like he was an idiot.

"I helped too, Fred, don't forget me,"

"I didn't George, I just wanted to tell Hermione,"

"Malfoy is a brat, but you still shouldn't prank people," Fred sighed and patted my shoulder.

"Just because you don't want us to doesn't mean we aren't going to do it anyways," George wisely stated and I rolled my eyes. Whatever, boys were idiots.

"Well, thank you then. Make sure next time you prank Pansy Parkinson, she insulted my hair," Fred and George straightened up and saluted me.

"Whatever the kind lady wishes," They cried out and marched to the other end of the table, probably to continue planning for their next prank. I turned back to Harry and Ron who were staring at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked, and they just continued eating, sharing glances every now and then. When I was done, I waited for Harry and Ron and we continued to go to the common room together.

"So Ron, are you up for another game of Wizard's Chess? I need to beat you one of these days," I laughed under my breath, even when Harry was 21 he still couldn't beat Ron.

"You wish! I am the CHAMPION of Wizard's Chess," They played a few games, and obviously Ron won all three times, "I told you so mate,"

"I bet I could beat you Ron," I spoke, and he snorted.

"You WISH you could beat me, but you cannot so there really is not any reason for you to try," I clenched my teeth, I could beat this idiot. He killed people; I can kill his chess pieces. This must be why he kills people; this game is too violent.

"I'd like to try at least,"

"6 Galleons I'll beat you," He challenged.

"Don't make bets you can't win, I'm in,"

Let's just say I was 6 Galleons richer that night.

**There! I hope you liked the beginning, so keep on reviewing! Thanks!**

**-Holly**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Hermione's Point of View**

"Flying lessons are today," Ron happily stated as he ate lots of food, as normal, "I'm so excited! Finally a class I can get an O in! You're going to LOVE flying Harry! It's really too bad that first years can't have their own brooms though, OR try out for the team,"

"It does sound like fun," Harry commented.

"Obviously," He flashed a food filled grin, and continued munching on some waffles. I don't think I wanted to eat my waffles anymore.

"Well, you do talk about it non-stop. You also talk about Wizard's Chess a lot too," I commented, rubbing in his face that I won.

"I still want a rematch," He warned, rubbing his fists together. I snorted; his chess set didn't like me.

"I would but your chess set isn't a good sport. Every time I try to walk by they stick their tongues out at me," I warned, sipping on my pumpkin juice.

"Have you read 'Quidditch through the Ages'?" Ron asked me, and I nodded.

"I have read that book,"

"The Chudley Cannons are my FAVORITE team," He excitedly exclaimed. I nodded knowingly.

"I could tell by when Fred and George gave me a tour of your house, and your room was full of moving pictures and your walls were orange," He nodded.

"Exactly, they are awesome!" I just rolled my eyes. The Chudley Cannons were the worst quidditch team on the market right now, there was no way they were entering the Quidditch world cup this year.

"Okay Ron," I gave him a look that he ignored since he started stating off facts about them.

When breakfast was over, we all headed towards the Quidditch Pitch where Madam Hooch was waiting for us, impatiently tapping her foot. Chatting students filled the Quidditch Pitch and she blew her whistle while she immediately gained our attention.

"Hello, I am Madam Hooch and welcome to your very first flying class. Now, first off no fooling around, flying can be very dangerous," She warned. She didn't say that the first time around.

"Now, please find a broom, all of you," She motioned to the brooms and I found one at the end since I didn't want to fight for a broom. I stood next to it as she made sure everyone had a broom.

"Now, stand on the right side of the broom," I stepped over the broom to the right side like she instructed.

"Hold your hand above your broom, and say up," She ordered, and I did as she said but the broom didn't shoot into my hand. Harry's did, and on the second try Ron's did. Draco's shot up into his hand after a few tries and smirked at Harry.

That should be one of my goals, make Harry and Draco like each other. They were such good friends after the war; he was one of my best friends too.

After a while, my broom FINALLY shot up in my hand, and Madam Hooch went on with the instructions.

"Now, mount your brooms. Hold on tightly, you don't want to fall off. Kick off the ground, hover for a few seconds, and lean forward to come back down. When I blow the whistle, I want you to try," She went on, and blew her whistle.

Neville kicked off, but he went out of control. Draco was smirking, and Harry and Ron were surprised while I wasn't worried. I knew he'd be okay.

Eventually he fell to the ground and Madam Hooch called over her shoulder as she sent him to the hospital wing, "Don't fly your broom or you'll be expelled faster than you can say 'Quidditch'"

I grinned as Draco picked up the rememberal, and Harry growled, "Give it back,"

"What are you going to do about it, Potter?"

Draco flew up into the sky, and Harry followed. I didn't even try to stop him this time around. They flew around, and Harry was getting madder and madder and finally, Draco threw the little glass sphere.

Harry zoomed towards it, and everyone on the ground gasped in awe. He caught it right outside McGonagall's window, threw it in the air and flew back down, getting congradulated by many kids in our year.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall called, and Harry hurried after her. Draco had an evil grin and Ron was worried.

I for one, stated quietly so no one could hear me, "Youngest player in a century,"

**YAY! Another chapter out there :) Review...?**

**-Holly**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**Hermione's Point of View**

** "**I still don't believe you two are ACTUALLY meeting up with Malfoy tonight," I scolded, "For all you know he may be setting you up to get in trouble with Filch,"

"It'll be fine Hermione," Harry sighed, "Trust me,"

"I bet you 3 Galleons we've been set up and Filch will come because Malfoy said someone would be in the trophy room," I grumbled, and Ron's ears perked up.

"Deal," He cheerfully replied, "I want that money back, and I'll make it 6 Galleons,"

"More then I asked for, but I'm going to win so might as well cough up now," I continued, stretching my hands out. I agreed to forgive Ron, because I'll make sure he doesn't turn evil.

"No," He swatted his hand at my arm. We arrived at the trophy room, and the door slammed shut. The lights flickered, and we waited an hour after midnight and Malfoy still wasn't there.

"Ha, so Malfoy stood us up but he didn't rat us out to Filch. Pay-"Ron started but then we heard Filch come in with his drenched cat, Mrs. Norris.

"My pretty, I thought that boy was lying but there are people in here. Find them; we can get someone in trouble. Yes, in trouble," I turned and hissed at Ron.

"You were saying?" And we ran from the trophy room, rushing as we heard the angry yells of Filch behind us. We ran and ran until we came to the third floor corridor, and ran through the door. It was a huge room.

"We're sa-"

"Are you sure they came in here?" We heard Filch outside. We rushed to the door in the back. Ron giggled the knob and then slammed his hand on the door.

"It's locked!" And I groaned, pushing him to the side.

"You idiot, alohomora," And the door clicked open. We rushed inside, slamming the door.

Filch was in that room, and he was snooping. He seemed to know we were here. We felt the cat head butting the door, but Filch called her away.

"Come on my pretty, they must have ran, but they can't hide! I'll find them, don't you worry!" He cackled and left the room with a loud slam of a door.

"That was close," Ron breathed.

"Ron, what's that?" I asked.

"That is a three headed dog," Harry answered, and we screamed as the dog burst towards us. I took a glimpse at the floor and saw the same trap door.

We turned out of the room and locked the door, breathing heavily. We hurried back to the common room and once we were safely inside, I held my hand out.

"6 Galleons," He grumbled angrily and dug out 6 Galleons, placing them in the palm of my hand. I put them safely in my bag, and turned to them.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, he was white as a ghost. I rolled my eyes, he was so daft. Even Harry knew that one.

"Obviously it was a three headed dog," I groaned, and Harry nodded.

"But why would someone keep a three headed dog in a school?" He gasped, and I rolled my eyes.

"Because Ron, that was the 3rd floor corridor. It is forbidden, and for that reason,"

"But WHY was there a dog there," Harry wondered out loud.

"It was guarding something," I bluntly stated, and he looked at me as if I were insane, "Didn't you notice? It was standing on a trap door,"

"Notice? No, I was too busy staring at its heads!" I glared at Ron; he needn't be so rude.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed, before you get us killed, or worse, expelled," I stormed up stairs and burst into laughter, it sounded so stupid. In first year it made sense but now…

**THERE, sorry this chapter is a little short. I'll try to make the next one a little longer but no promises. Review please :)**

**-Holly**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Whoops…**

**Hermione's Point of View**

"Hermione, we need to go to Hagrid's hut and tell him we know about Nicholas Flamel," Harry spoke as he put on his winter robes. It was still freezing out, but it was warm when we went out last time.

"Alright, I'll come," I grabbed my winter robe and secured it around my shoulders, getting ready for the cold breeze I knew would come when I stepped outside.

"Kay, we're meeting Ron by the door so hurry up," I nodded and finished fastening my cloak, then I turned and walked out of the portrait hole to go out to Hagrid's.

Harry and I were silent as we crept through the castle, occasionally looking about to see if we were being followed. We met Ron, and headed outside into the cold. I shivered, it was freezing.

Continuing onto the grounds, we came to Hagrid's hut which you could see smoke coming from the chimney. He obviously had a fire on, poor Hagrid. He must have no heat.

Ron banged on the door loudly before I snatched his had away. I then continued to knock like a normal person which I knew Ron wasn't. We waited a few beats of the heart before Hagrid had mercy on us and opened the door before looking behind him.

"Hullo you lot, well I'm a little busy at the moment so come back another time, you hear?" He chuckled and went to shut the door, but Harry ruined my perfectly laid out plan.

"We know about Nicholas Flamel," He hissed and Hagrid stopped right before the door closed, ushering us in through a tiny crack. We slipped inside, carefully making sure that no one was watching.

"Now you lot, Nicholas Flamel isn't none of your business," He gruffly explained, "You will leave Dumbledore to do his own meddling, do ye hear?"

I nodded, but then questioned, "Hagrid, what's THAT?"

~.~

"Harry, it's not going to be so bad, we just need to get this blasted dragon up the stairs and out to freedom so Charlie can take care of him. Blasted animal, so huge," I huffed as Harry and I tried to pull it up the long stairs to the owlery.

"How are you so strong, geez Hermione, you're basically lifting this thing yourself," Harry groaned as I did practically hold it all.

"Not my fault you're a weakling, now come on- Ow, "I hissed as I backed up into a wall. Harry tried not to laugh but failed miserably and burst out laughing. Not even a minute later Filch came by, glaring at Harry and I.

"Oh you two are going to get it, carrying a suspicious crate into the owlery? You must be the ones sneaking dung bombs into the school," He nastily hissed.

I smiled sweetly, "Well Mr. Filch sir, thank you for the compliment-"Harry snorted, "But this crate has all the credit. Go ahead, take a look,"

Filch peeked in the box and screamed, Professor McGonagall flying (Not literally) up the stairs and saw all the fuss.

"What's all this fuss about?" Professor McGonagall demanded and I gulped. Harry stared wide eyed at Filch who was stroking his cat who was trembling.

"They have an illegal dragon," Filch shrieked like a girl and I cracked a grin. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and I can turn into a dog, what is really going-"

"It's true professor," I spoke simply and her eyes widened at the crate that said 'TO ROMANIA'. She gasped.

"Miss Granger, I am deeply ashamed. As of you too, Mr. Potter. What were you hoping to accomplish with this dragon?"

"We were delievering it," Hermione simply stated, "We found an egg and hatched it, bringing it to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. There we raised it but it was getting big so we were going to send it to Charlie,"

"You better hope this dragon gets to Charlie," Professor McGonagall snarled… You've never seen something so scary, "Because you both have detention with Hagrid on Friday night!"

**Hey guys, here's chapter eight! I hope you all enjoyed it! Who wants to review? xx  
-Holly**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Draco Malfoy and Voldemort**

**Third Person Point of View**

Hermione sighed as she walked towards the forest led by Filch with Harry, Neville, and Draco. Draco may not be nice now but in this time but Hermione knows that he's nice in the future, so she doesn't send him withering glares like Harry and Neville do.

Draco currently was smirking at the two boy's glares. He was making an image, whether it was bad or good in the Gryffindors. Father would be proud. The only thing that was slightly disheartening his mood was that mudblood Granger wasn't glaring. She was just walking with a stone cold expression on her face. What was she thinking about? Harry and Neville were having fun throwing death glares at Draco. That was until Hermione gave them a pointed look and they looked down ashamed. She was right… ish.

Draco was surprised that Granger would tell them to stop! Wasn't he terrible enough to her? He didn't know, and he knew for a fact that he had to get her to hate him somehow… But how?

The four first years arrived at Hagrid's cabin, not sure what they were going to do for their punishment (Except Hermione, of course). Filch stated with a ruthless grin, "You four will be going with Hagrid tonight. He has some business in the forbidden forest,"

Draco was shocked. He wasn't going in there! What would father say? "We're really going into the forest?" He snapped angrily, "I thought that was a joke! There are…" Draco struggled for a word, "Werewolves in there!"

"Oh stop your blubbering," Hagrid muttered, whipping out his sack, "We've got to find a unicorn which has been badly injured. Come on then," Hagrid ushered the four children into the forest.

They all walked, all thinking about different things until the five came to a stop at a fork in the road, "Alright, we'll have to split up here. Neville and Malfoy, go that way. Hermione and Harry are coming with me,"

"B-b-but," Neville stuttered and Hermione sighed, knowing exactly what would happen if he went with Draco alone. Hermione stepped up and stood by Draco.

"I'll go instead Neville, go ahead and go with Harry," Neville was astounded at Hermione's words. She would do that for him? He let out a small smile and stood by Harry.

Harry thought Hermione was insane, but agreed that Neville shouldn't go with Draco alone. He wasn't going to volunteer to do it, but he guessed it was okay for Hermione to. She's smart; she'll hex him if he tries to scare her.

Draco was even more surprised. Wasn't Hermione going to go with the golden boy willingly? Not care about anyone else? Obviously she cares about Neville and isn't afraid of him… Wow.

So Hermione and Draco walked towards the forest. Draco was sending her puzzling glances and she just looked forward. Finally after a few tries of this Hermione snapped, "Is there something on my face?" Draco immediately shook his head and looked away. Father would be ashamed.

"Why did you volunteer for Longbottom?" Draco asked and Hermione glared.

"Neville, calling people by their last names are stupid," Hermione snapped and Draco was taken aback.

"Why?"

"Because then you're judging them based of their family and not off who they are. You were given a name for a reason, use it," Hermione stated wisely and Draco was taken aback. I guess that was right… he thought. Oh shit, that's not good, he thought-cursed, he was starting to agree with Hermi-Granger.

Hermione and Draco were walking when they came across some unicorn blood. Hermione knelt down and scooped some of the blood up, moving it around with her fingers. Who would do something to an animal?

Standing up Hermione demanded, "Come on," She ran in one direction down a path much to Draco's protests. Hermione came across a black figure maiming a unicorn. Gasping, Hermione watched as the figure turned his way towards Hermione, outstretching his hand.

Hermione searched for her wand but could not find it. The predator held out his wand so Hermione took a risk and cast the spell 'Expecto Patronum' silently and without a wand. A tiny otter jumped out of the first year's wand, attempting to drive the predator away.

This just made the predator angry, however. "Reducto," He snarled, but Hermione jumped out of the way as rubble buried her leg. She was stuck. The monster went for the kill, "Avada-"

All of a sudden a pure white centaur jumped into the path of the monster that Hermione knew was Voldemort and Quirrel. This drove the monster away, and the centaur helped Hermione up. Hermione created red sparks without her wand, and the centaur stared at her in awe.

"You must hide your power child," The centaur wisely started, "People will wish to use you for your power. I believe you know that evil is arising and they will wish to have you on their side, blood status aside," The centaur then galloped away when Hagrid, Harry, Neville, and Draco rushed towards Hermione who was perplexed.

"You found the unicorn?" Hagrid huskily whispered and Hermione nodded, Draco staring at her as if she were crazy. They went back, Hermione's mind was occupied. They arrived at the castle and only Draco, Quirell, and Voldemort knew of her powers and they just had to be the three worst people to know.

**Hey guys, chapter 9 is here :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and make sure you review :) Next chapter will be Fred/Hermione fluff so it won't really be part of the actual plot… Thanks!**

**-Holly**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: You WHAT?!**

**Fred Fabian Weasley's Point of View**

"So, George," I spoke, as I quickly scribbled down answers for potions, "Do you recon Hermione will help up?" George snorted as I looked up to meet my twin's eyes.

"Of course not, she probably doesn't even know what a boggart is-" Hermione's eyes snapped up from the book she was studying across the room.

"Actually, I do know what a boggart is. How dare you insult my intelligence," Hermione scolded and then looked back down to her book. George shared a look with me that clearly said what-in-the-world?

"Well, then could you please explain it to us," Hermione not looking up from her book stated facts.

"A boggart is a shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. When facing a boggart, it is best to have someone else along, to try to confuse it, since facing more than one person at once would make it indecisive as to what form it must take, usually a mixed-up amalgam of the victims' fears. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into your worst fears when you first see it. The charm you use to defeat one is 'Ridikkulus' and then you must laugh (Harry Potter Wiki)," Hermione quoted word for word from the book and the boys were surprised.

"Thanks," George quickly replied and went back to scribbling the answers onto his paper. I took more care with the wording and when I was done I walked up to Hermione.

"Thanks," I spoke sitting on the arm of the chair. Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet mine when I sat down. She closed the book and put it in her lap.

"No problem," Hermione absent-mindedly spoke and I grinned, she was biting her lip. That was so cute.

"So what are you reading?" I asked curiously and she just shrugged.

"A book on the society 'Divinus Haruspex Association of Clairvoyants'," I stared at her as if she were crazy, which she probably is. Who would read a book on whatever the long title is?

"What's that?" I asked, curious on what she was on about.

"It's an organization of seers formed by Susie Sooth," She spoke and I smiled. She smiled back before getting up, making me get off the chair.

"Well, I'm going to dinner. Are you coming with?" I nodded, feeling some sort of pull to the first year.

"Yes," I spoke, "I'm coming,"

**Sorry it's short… I hope you liked it though :) Next chapter will hopefully be in third person because I believe my writing is better in third person… But maybe not. Review?**

**-Holly**


	12. Chapter 11

**Year 1 Chapter 11: Telling Professor McGonagall**

**Hermione's Point of View**

"We need to tell Professor Dumbledore that someone is trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone," I spoke as I snapped the book that I was studying from shut. It will be stolen tonight, we figured out. We just didn't know who, although Harry and Ron are determined it's Professor Snape. I don't believe it however, I know it is Quirell.

"Snape is trying to steal the stone Mione," Harry spoke as he stared at me.

"No, I believe it is Professor Quirell that is trying to steal the stone. It only makes sense, no man stutters like that. I don't see the effects of a nasty encounter with a vampire either like he claims, I am going to go and tell Dumbledore. If you don't wish to come, you can stay," I stood up and walked out of the common room.

Of course, Harry and Ron followed me. We headed towards the statue of the gargoyles and we demanded password after password that I knew was incorrect. McGonagall would come soon.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Professor McGonagall's voice and I whipped around to see her stern face, "Why do you need Headmaster Dumbledore at such a late hour?"

"Professor," I spoke before Harry could, "We wanted to tell you that the Sorcerer's Stone will be stolen tonight and we need extra protection around the stone,"

The professor looked baffled, "How do you know about that? Well, no one can steal the stone except teachers because the teacher's enchantments will protect the stone,"

"Well, we think Snape is going to steal it," I whipped my head around and narrowed my eyes at Harry.

"No Harry, Snape won't steal the stone, someone else is," I hissed before McGonagall could say what I was about to say. She looked at me with approval before looking back to the boys.

"Miss Granger is right; Professor Snape is a trustworthy man. He has been trustworthy for ten years, Mr. Potter, and you'll do so to remember that. Now you three go to bed and stop worrying about things that won't happen,"

"Well, Hermione, you're the smart one so what are we going to do now?" Harry groaned. I stared at him bewildered, he was an idiot. Didn't he come up with the idea in the first place?

"It's simple Harry, I thought you would have thought of it," I spoke simply, "We go after him,"

**And what do you think?**

**-Holly**


	13. Chapter 12

**Year One: Chapter 12: Obstacles**

***Hermione's Point of View***

"Right so Fluffy goes to sleep because of music…" Ron spoke but more like asked. I rolled my eyes as I turned my head to face the cheating scumbag- sorry first year. Wasn't he in the room when Hagrid said that?

"Yes, Ron, I will set this," I motioned to the radio in my hand, "On the floor just in case there is no music there. The music will play and hopefully that'll put Fluffy to sleep," Ron nodded, pleased that he wouldn't be doing the work.

We entered the corridor and I took a deep breath as I set the radio down. The harp was enchantedly playing and I rolled my eyes since I knew that it would turn off in a few moments. Harry asked, "Hey, Hermione, why turn music on when the harp is playing?"

"Because, we don't know how long it'll magically be on. It could have an alarm or be set off by our voices," I spoke simply as I pressed the button on the bulky music machine. Harry nodded, seeing my point, and I opened the trap door.

"I'll go first," I spoke as I jumped down the trap door into the familiar plant, Devil's Snare. It of course made my skin crawl but not as much as Harry's and Ron's will I bet, "I'm all good," I called as the plant started to suffocate me. I calmed my breathing down and fell through to the ground below with a THUMP.

"Hermione… Is this thing trying to kill us?" I heard Ron's wavering voice and I smirked happily. He deserves- no! I have to save them, and quickly, but it wouldn't hurt to have him freak out a little right?

"Stop struggling, it'll only kill you faster," I heard Ron's cry of panic and Harry's questioning, but calm, voice.

"Hermione, how did you get- oh," He spoke as he slid through onto the ground below. He stood up and brushed off his pants before looking up at Ron, "He's not going to calm down is he?"

"Nope,"

"HARRY? THIS THING ATE YOU TOO OH MY MERLIN IT HAS MY NECK," I sighed as I thought of what I said in first year. The spell that reflects light, that's it.

"Lumos Herem," I called and a light enveloped the room as the plant let out a shriek causing it to let go of Ron. I smiled triumphantly as I kept my wand out, "It'd be wise to get your wands out boys,"

Ron and Harry gulped and brought out their wands, "Hey Hermione," Harry asked, "Why are you so calm? Most girls would be freaking out or nervous like Ron and I are," Good. Harry's smart.

"Well, I don't know, I guess it's not really that scary. It's kind of ridiculous if you think about it," And I led the way into the next room. It was the room of keys with a broom directly in the center. I flinched away from it and Harry noticed my hesitance.

"What do I do Hermione?" He asked and I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Do you see that key right there towards the roof? All of the keys have perfect wings but that one has a crumpled wing. The person before us used the room to catch that key; I believe that's the reason why it's crumpled," I spoke after trying to unlock the door, even though I knew it would not work.

"Well alright then," Harry clutched the broom and the minute he touched it all of the keys except the one with the crumpled wing went to attack Harry. Harry tried to fight them off as he rose into the air and sped towards the key we needed. I hurried towards the door and ushered Ron over.

Harry grabbed the key and flew towards the door as he dropped the key into my hands. I fumbled the key a bit as I unlocked the door in haste, Harry running in last minute before I slammed the door shut, breathing heavily.

"Is this a giant chess board?" Harry asked, confused, and I grinned knowing Ron would be knocked out. Man, I really needed to stop thinking about hurting Ron.

"It's quite simple actually," I pursed my lips, "Ron, since he's the better chess player of the three of us, will have to fight to get us through," Ron nodded quickly, his eyes dancing with glee.

"But wait, Hermione, aren't you the best one at chess here?" I mentally groaned, I forgot that I was better than him at chess now since he was only a first year. But I'm a first year now.

"You go ahead Ron, you're pretty good," He nodded, now he was practically jumping up and down.

"Alright then, Harry you be a bishop, Hermione be a castle, and I'll be a knight," We took our places and the game started. Eventually Ron gulped and I looked at him quickly.

"Ron, don't do it," I faked.

"Ron please don't do it," Harry.

"Well, one of us has to. You two go ahead and Harry, defeat Snape," Ron told and I muttered under my breath.

"It's not Snape; I think it is Quirell,"

"Whatever Hermione," Ron smiled and I quirked my lips up. Ron called out a command and the queen knocked Ron to the ground, but Harry checkmated them. I grinned, we made it through.

"Come on Harry, I'm sure he'll be fine," I urged, seeing Harry's hesitance, "We'll come back for him," Harry nodded quickly before moving forward towards the door. I followed right behind and we were in the room with a troll.

"Well," Harry sighed, "That's one less obstacle, I didn't want to fight a troll," I laughed at the irony of it. He actually fought a troll in the original first year which makes us become friends. We entered the next room which had all of the potions vials.

"Oh a riddle, I like riddles," I murmured as I grabbed the wrinkled, aged piece of parchment and read the riddle aloud.

""Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight," And Harry sighed.

"I can't do this one Hermione, can you help?" I nodded as I looked at the seven potions that were sitting in a straight line. I knew it was the third one off of first sight now but originally I didn't.

"It's the third one," I spoke matter of fact but this time instead of enough for only one to go through there was enough for two. I guess it knew that I was coming, huh?

"Okay, there's enough for both of us. You first Hermione, you're not as nervous," I laughed at his conclusions and grabbed the vial swigging my little bit down. Harry then went to drink his portion but dropped the vial on the ground, sending the glass shards splattering everywhere.

"Okay, that's not good," I murmured and he nodded quickly.

"Which was the one to send me back?" I pointed at the seventh one, "Alright, well you'll have to go ahead; I'll get Ron and send for help alright?" I nodded, gulping quickly before making my way to the mirror or erisid.

At first I saw Quirrel with his back to me, hands clasped and turban up. I glared at the back of his head. He spoke without looking at me, "I knew you would come, Harry Potter,"

"I'm not Harry Potter," I spoke, clutching my wand with my right hand. Quirell turned around, "And of course it's you," He glared at me.

"You, the first year who snapped my master's wand, are going to stop me? You're the one who stopped me from letting in the troll on Halloween," He snarled, "He will destroy you,"

"He can try," I twirled my wand between my fingers, "But aren't you looking for the Sorcerer's Stone (Okay I know for some of you it is the Philosopher's stone but in America it is Sorcerer's)?"

"How did you- never mind, do you want me to destroy her now?" He asked quickly to his turban and I crinkled my nose in disgust. How weird is that, talking to a turban?

"No, let's see what she can see in the mirror," Quirell grabbed my sleeve and pulled me to the mirror. Knowing that it would tell me the stone was in my pocket I merely didn't really try.

"What do you see?" Quirell whispered, standing behind me.

"Well I don't know, you're in my way," I snapped irritably and Quirell clenched his fists before moving out of the view of the mirror. I saw myself dropping the smooth stone in my pocket.

"What do you see?"

"I see getting the new Barbra Hills book "You and I" from my parents," I spoke simply and Quirell looked at me confused.

"She lies," Hissed the voice, "Show her to me, SHOW ME HER," Quirell quickly unwrapped the turban on his head and turned around to show me the back of his head, Voldemort.

I glared at him and clenched my wand before I shot the spell "Reducto" silently at his head. He ducked and reached for me, pushing me down on the steps. Wincing as my head slammed on the steps I felt the blood rushing from my head.

"Give me the stone," He hissed as he went to grab it from my pocket but I thrust my hands against his face, causing him to wail as his face burned away. Slowly Quirell dropped to the floor, dead, but Voldemort's soul emerged from the body.

The last thing I saw was blue eyes.

**There you guys go, pretty intense chapter huh? Sorry I haven't updated for two weeks I've been… Busy but don't worry! I'll be working on this story a lot more since I have a ton of inspiration! Review?**

**-Holly**


	14. Chapter 13

**Year 2 Chapter 13:**

***Hermione's Point of View***

I sighed as Harry didn't respond to my letter. Of course I knew why he didn't respond but still, it worried me. What if Ron, Fred, and George didn't go in time? Well, I would know since I'm staying at the Burrow.

Ron grumbled as he dramatically stalked into the living room and flopped on the couch. I rolled my eyes at his childish instincts, "What are you doing?"

"I am doing nothing," He dramatically cried as he flipped away from me so I couldn't see him. I sighed as I threw my letter on the side table.

"You are doing nothing but wallowing in your own self-pity?" I asked innocently and I saw his head nod.

"Yes, I am doing nothing but- hey, that's not true!" He protested and I grinned.

"Actually, you did admit to it," I laughed. He groaned as he stuffed his head into his pillow. I really liked this.

"Whatever," Ron grumbled as he stalked away. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out the newest Barbra Hill's book "You and I"… Isn't that what I told to Quirell was in the Mirror of Erised? Whatever…

"HERMIONE," Fred called as he trampled down the stairs and hid behind the couch, "Okay if Ginny comes down I'm not here okay?" I rolled my eyes and went back to reading.

A few seconds later a fuming Ginny Weasley stormed down the stairs, "Fred Weasley I am going to murder you!"

"My last name isn't an insult since it's yours too!" Fred called but then realized his mistake and spoke a word that I would never say. I rolled my eyes but hid behind my book.

Ginny stormed behind the couch and grabbed hold of Fred's shirt front and pulled him down so she could stare 'intimidatingly' at him, "What were you thinking?"

Fred chuckled, "That isn't intimidating little sister,"

"You're acting a lot like a little brother, idiot," She snarled I looked up from my book and furrowed my eyebrows. What were they fighting about this time?

"Why are you two cranked up this time?"

"I AM NOT CRANKED UP," Ginny hissed.

"Okay, Fred how did you crank her up this time?" Fred grinned.

"I might have,"

"MIGHT HAVE? YOU DID," Ginny screamed in his face and I winced. Ouch.

"Well I thought it would be funny to destroy her favorite jumper," Fred cautiously spoke as he stared at Ginny.

I snapped my book closed and sighed as I wrenched Ginny's grip away from Fred. Before he straightened out I whacked him on the head with my book.

"OW, that hurt!"

"Don't destroy things, get your mother to fix it," I ordered before sitting back down and propping my legs up on the couch. I started to read again.

After a while Fred sat down at the edge of the couch and I moved my legs so he wasn't sitting on them, "Hey Hermione,"

"Yes?"

"Well, George, Ron, and I are going to rescue Harry tonight and I thought that I'd ask if you wanted to come," Fred cautiously asked and I rolled my eyes.

"How will you be saving him?"

"We're going to drive the flying car," I rested my book on my stomach.

"Well, I'm not going to rat you out but I'm not coming," I spoke matter of factly. I'm not getting in trouble with Mrs. Weasley, in fourth year she didn't like me.

"Why not?"

"I may have gotten in trouble in the past but I don't look for it with open arms," I stormed away from him (Hiding my grin) so he wouldn't ask any more questions. I could hear his groan of annoyance and I couldn't hear anything else.

***Fred's Point of View***

**(Gasp! A Change!)**

I groaned as I made my way sulkily up the stairs. If I would have just left it at no then maybe I would still be talking to her! Why did I care anyways? It's not like I liked her or something…

I entered my room and George looked up quickly. He was editing the newest product we're making. I groaned dramatically as I flopped onto my bed, face first.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Nwehih," I grumbled.

"I'm sorry?" I lifted my head from the blankets, eyes closed.

"No," I flopped back on the bed.

"It's okay, I already know you like Hermione," I quickly got up.

"I don't like her; she's two years younger than me and a second year. And she's Ron's best friend," George rolled his eyes.

"She's actually always on edge with Ron, if you didn't notice. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't like Ron very much. Also, two years isn't that much. Mum and dad are four years apart, and we were second years before," I groaned.

Maybe I did like her.

"How do you know these things?"

"I must say," George flipped his hair out of his eyes, "I'm a genius,"

"If you're a genius then I am too because I am your twin brother," I smartly replied and George rolled his eyes.

"I guess that's fine, and why are you so wound up?"

"I asked Hermione if she wanted to come with us to get Harry and she said no but then I asked why and she stormed off. If I would have never asked then I would still be talking to her,"

"You've got it bad," George mumbled, and obviously I wasn't meant to hear that.

"I do NOT have it bad," I snapped.

"Just keep telling yourself that,"

**Hey, I updated (I think that much is obvious). Please review because how else will I know you like it?**

**-Handsom Holly**


	15. Chapter 14

**Year 2 Chapter 14**

***Hermione's POV***

I woke up grinning for no reason. When I looked out the window I noticed the sun was barely up, why was I up? And that's when I heard it.

Grimacing as I crawled out of bed I tiptoed down the stairs and looked through the tapestry to see Fred, George, and Ron being yelled at by Mrs. Weasley and Harry standing by them awkwardly.

"Harry," I grinned as I jumped down the stairs to hug the baffled Harry. Yes, it was WAY too early to be this enthusiastic, but Harry was here!

"Hey Mione," He grinned as he hugged me back. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips for the time being.

"When did you get here?"

"Just-"

"A few moments ago, actually," Mrs. Weasley snapped, "Someone," She gave a pointed glance at a sheepish Ron, Fred, and George, "decided to go get Harry with the flying car,"

"Oh," I spoke quietly, "Well, Mrs. Weasley, what's for breakfast?"

Mrs. Weasley perked up instantly. That woman really loved cooking, I can say that much, "Why, Hermione dear, why don't you come see for yourself?"

I shrugged, "Sure, I'll help you set up the table,"

"That's really kind of you dear," Mrs. Weasley gleefully spoke as she turned around and headed back to the kitchen. I gave each of the boys a meaningful glace.

"You owe me," I mouthed and they nodded quickly as I turned and scurried into the kitchen.

"Man, I love that girl," Ron whispered and I rolled my eyes.

Sure you did, Ron, sure you did.

~.~

"Okay, you lot, take a handful of floo powder, you first Hermione dear," I grabbed a handful but Ron interrupted.

"But mum, Hermione's never used floo powder before,"

"I think I can manage Ron," I spoke, rolling my eyes.

"Okay then, Hermione dear, please go," Hermione nodded and positioned herself in the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," I yelled and threw the floo powder onto the ground. I came out of a fireplace in Madame Malkins and I dusted myself off. Well, might as well buy new robes now.

After paying for my new school robes I made my way out of the store to see Harry being dragged by Hagrid, "Harry, Hagrid," I called.

"Why 'ello there 'Mione," Hagrid gruffly stated.

"Hi Hagrid, come on Harry, Mrs. Weasley is looking for you. Bye Hagrid," I waved and he waved back. Harry and I made our way to Mrs. Weasley and she smiled at Harry.

Harry and the twins started whispering about Knockturn Alley when Mrs. Weasley clapped and said, "Alright, everyone, to the bookstore!"

"Mum," Ron asked, "How are we going to afford all of these books?"

"Oh we'll manage," I smiled sadly and made my way into the store to see blinding lights and a smiling Gilderoy Lockhart. The Gilderoy Lockhart who is a fraud.

"Why, isn't that Harry Potter?"

~.~

"Harry, I don't think we should use the flying car," I anxiously stated and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Come on Hermione, it'll be perfect,"

"Ron, I think we should wait-"

"Why aren't you three on the train to Hogwarts?" I straightened up at Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"The platform closed up when we went to go through," I spoke honestly and Mr. Weasley was shocked.

"We'll have to inform the Ministry on that one we will…"

**Pretty short, sorry guys! I updated today though, like promised! I'm sorry for not updating lately, I've been stuck in finals and they are KILLING ME! In a month though they'll be over, so I'll be able to update! Talk to me?**

**-Holly**


End file.
